


feel good when you do

by bbybngchn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Jisung is an idiot, M/M, Masturbation, Mild and Subtle Mind Control, Minho has Sensitive Nipples, Possession, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Witches, tagging noncon more as a 'just in case' but pls be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: Minho needs a new best friend. One thatdoesn'taccidently summon an incubus that takes up residency in Minho's head.Or, Minho gets possessed by a sex demon because Han Jisung is an idiot. Now Minho has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 264
Collections: Stray Kids SpookFest





	feel good when you do

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the following prompt: "Character A being possessed by demon!Character B, who then uses his body to pleasure himself, leaving A an overstimulated, fucked out mess once he’s done." 
> 
> The rape/non-con tag is there because Minho could not consent to being possessed in the first place and also because of the hints of possible mind control. The sex scene itself is not violent in any way, but please be careful!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Minho really needs a new best friend. 

He loves Jisung. He really does. But he’s just such a goddamn idiot. Felix is not making anything better either, since he seems to have provided Jisung with… supplies?

Minho comes back to his and Jisung’s apartment to find all of their living room furniture shoved to the edge of the room. The fancy rug Minho’s mother had given him as a house-warming gift is rolled up and leaning precariously against the wall next to the TV stand. 

Felix’s backpack is on the couch (now against the far wall, completely in the way of the hallway that leads to Minho’s room) overflowing with candles and chalk. Salt and some more earthy ingredients are arranged neatly next to the bag. On their wood floors is some kind of circle drawn in pink chalk. Felix is adding some intricate looking sigil to the center when Jisung takes notice of Minho now standing in the entryway. 

“Oh, hey! I thought you had that thing with Changbin?” 

He sounds a little flustered, probably having expected Minho to not be home until much later.

“Hyunjin sprained his ankle at dance. Changbin's with him so I thought I’d just come home… .” 

Minho trails off, wandering a little farther into the room. Felix is still hyper focused on his drawing and Jisung wrings his hands together where he’s sitting just outside of the circle. There’s a book open in front of him, one that Minho has grown fairly accustomed with, enough so to recognize it. 

“You stole Chan’s spellbook again.” It isn’t a question. 

Jisung smiles too big. “Actually, Felix did this time. And it’s not for anything even _bad_ so-”

Minho holds a hand up. “I don’t want to hear it. Clean this up, I’m calling Chan.”

Minho drops his bag against the nearest wall before wandering towards the kitchen, already pulling his phone out. The first call rings a few times before going to voicemail. And so do the next two. And then he realizes there’s a faint buzzing coming from the living room.

He hangs up. The buzzing stops. 

“Are you kidding?” Minho stalks back into the living room.

Felix has finally finished his drawing, looking up sheepishly when Minho reappears. 

“You stole his phone too? Where even is he to not realize his phone is missing?” 

“To be fair! He forgot it on their kitchen table this morning when he left for classes!” Jisung butts in. 

“I was going to drop it off to him on campus, but then Jisung told me about his idea, so I kind of forgot,” Felix explains in full, and Minho can feel a headache coming on. 

He needs an entirely new friend group. That’s what he needs. First Hyunjin sprains his ankle trying to do a stupid sexy dance for shits and giggles, Chan and Felix have proven themselves to be the dumbest couple on campus, and Jisung is absolutely about to butcher whatever spell he’s trying to cast. 

“And _what_ is Jisung’s idea, hm? Another strength enhancement that will render you _both_ with tentacle legs this time? Or maybe you’ll fuck it up bad enough to start another fire?” Minho directs his gaze on Felix. “Seriously, Lix, you know he’s a terrible witch right? _I_ could cast better than him.” 

Jisung makes an offended sound. “I’m not that bad! And Lix is here because he’s helping me this time! There’s no way we can mess it up if we’re working together.” 

Minho glares at Jisung. “You didn’t answer my question. What are you trying to do?” 

The two witches glance at each other, neither speaking up. Minho closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“Fine. Ok, whatever, but I’m keeping…” He goes through his mental list of who he can call for help should things go awry. “Jeongin on speed dial.” 

Jisung’s face screws up. “Jeongin? What the fuck?” 

“He’s all we’ve got right now, ok?! And frankly, I trust him way more than I do either of you idiots.” Minho snaps irritably. He walks to the edge of the room, as far as he can be from the circle on the floor as he huffs, “And I’m standing way the fuck over here, I don’t want whatever curse you two are stewing up anywhere near me.” 

Jisung gives Felix an uneasy look, but Felix just shrugs. With a heavy sigh, Jisung relents, “Fine, but just… don’t judge me ok?” 

Felix speaks up again as he begins reaching for ingredients off the couch, “It’s not that bad, Ji.”

The room falls quiet then, Jisung shuffling around the circle to help Felix prepare while Minho holds to his promise and keeps Jeongin’s contact open on his phone. Jeongin isn’t the most experienced witch in their group. Minho would much rather be able to contact Chan, but he’s making do with what he has. 

It’s not like he can do anything. He’d known the risks of rooming with a witch, and now he was paying for it. Again. 

Minho watches quietly as Jisung and Felix go about lighting a few candles, placing them purposely just inside the circle. One is placed on the center of the sigil and then both witches step carefully out of the chalk.

Jisung goes back to Chan’s book, kneeling before it while Felix moves to turn out the lights. The resulting scene is a little spooky to say the least. Minho hadn’t really had a clue about magic before moving in with Jisung, and at this moment he’s wishing it had stayed that way.

Maybe Minho just needed a new roommate. A fellow _human_ roommate.

Felix has begun sprinkling some kind of powdered dust over the circle, and Jisung is now chanting some otherworldly phrase over and over. Changbin’s single room apartment with a barely functioning stovetop and no hot water is seeming more and more appealing with every foreign word that falls from Jisung’s lips. 

Minho is honestly a little freaked out. He’s seen Jisung perform spells and rituals before. He’s seen all of the witches in their group do it. 

But something about this one feels… different. 

Jisung’s eyes have grown glossy and still, he isn’t reading from the book anymore, it’s like the words printed are flowing straight to his brain and out of his mouth. Felix doesn’t seem bothered, but he does keep his eyes down, focused on the sigil that has now started glowing, tiny wisps of what looks like smoke rising from the chalk. 

Minho feels something heavy settle in the room, the air feels thick and he has to take deeper breaths to get any oxygen. The ceiling light flickers and Minho’s eyes shoot up to watch as the bulb starts growing brighter and brighter. 

He’s about to say something, but he bites his tongue. Interrupting spells can be dangerous, he’s learned that over the years. It’s one of the first things Chan taught him when they became friends. 

But Jisung’s expression is morphing into what looks like pain and as much as Minho is annoyed with him, that’s still his best friend. Minho stands just as Jisung crumples to the floor and the lightbulb explodes. Tiny glass rains down onto the circle and the heavy air is lifted so suddenly that Minho gasps.

It’s like a flood of something fresh and clean and _different_ floods into his lungs. The sensation passes in seconds and Minho blinks through a sudden haze in his mind before focusing back on the witches. 

Neither of them are speaking or chanting. Jisung might even be passed out and Minho feels fear clench tight at his heart. Jisung has done stupid dangerous shit before, but Minho has never felt such a suffocating grip on his heart.

“What the fuck? What the fuck was that? Jisung?!” 

He’s already pushing the call button on his phone, while Felix shuffles towards Jisung. Minho is relieved to see Jisung is awake but the uneasy look in Felix’s eyes is unsettling to say the least. Felix gently pulls Jisung into his lap, and Minho notices the semi-conscious witch’s eyes are hooded and sweat is dripping from his hairline. 

Jeongin’s voice through the phone tears Minho’s attention away from the duo and he only notices the lump in his throat when he tries to speak. His voice cracks when he interrupts Jeongin. 

“Can you come over? Jisung-I don’t know what he did, just come over? Please?” His throat feels clogged, and he’s starting to realize just how difficult breathing has become.

Jeongin is agreeing immediately, but not without trying to get more out of Minho, “What’s going on? What happened to Jisung? Is he okay?” 

Minho tries to answer him, but he’s too frazzled. And his head is spinning. Even as Jisung starts regaining color in his face and the exhaustion seems to lift from his features Minho still feels _wrong_. 

Jisung looks around in confusion for a second, staring at the circle. “It didn’t work?” 

Minho is about to explode on him, demand to know what the _fuck_ he just did, but his vision spins so violently that he drops his phone instead. Jeongin’s voice is unintelligible over the speakers and Minho stumbles into the nearest wall.

“Wh-what'sss—” his voice isn’t working, his throat thick and his head gives a harsh throb that has him whimpering. 

“Minho?” Jisung is standing now, although he’s leaning heavily on Felix. 

Minho doesn’t get more than a whimper out as he slides down to the ground, cradling his head in his hands. Felix and Jisung are talking in worried tones now, obviously whatever is going on with Minho wasn’t part of the plan.

There’s a loud banging on the door and Minho winces at the sound, gripping at his head tighter and curling up in a ball. The footsteps that come towards them are too loud, the voices suddenly booming. It’s too much. 

Minho is only barely able to make out Jeongin’s voice, now very close and definitely not over the phone. 

“Min? Hey, hey, don’t pass out!” 

Minho doesn’t have a choice. 

~

When Minho wakes up, there’s something damp and cold against his forehead. It feels nice, and he’s glad that the horrible headache he’d been attacked with has faded. His head still feels fuzzy, too full and heavy, but that’s manageable. 

He shifts slightly in the bed, reaching up to rub at his face, as he mumbles tiredly, “What happened?” 

There’s shuffling on the other side of the room and Minho blinks his eyes open. He’s in his bed in his room, which is mildly comforting. The room is dim, only illuminated by a soft lamp on the desk where the noises are coming from. Minho feels relief when he recognizes Chan standing from the desk to make his way towards the human. 

Minho is pissed, of course he is, because _what the fuck_. But he knows Chan isn’t to blame for anything. Is probably the only reason his head isn’t still killing him right now. 

“Hey, Minho,” Chan speaks softly, and Minho appreciates it immensely, especially when his head gives just the tiniest flare of pain even at the quiet words, “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone stuffed my head full of steel wool and sand,” Minho mutters, accepting Chan’s help as he carefully sits up. His grip on Chan’s forearms tightens as his vision spins sickeningly. 

He asks again, “What happened?” 

Chan sighs heavily before offering, “Jisung’s an idiot?”

Minho scowls, so Chan explains further, “He tried a summoning spell. Which I’ve _told_ him he isn’t ready for. Neither is Felix, honestly, but I guess because I’d been letting him practice with me he thought he could handle it.” 

“A summoning spell?” Minho doesn’t remember anything appearing in the middle of their chalk circle. 

“It didn’t work. Neither of them were strong enough to _actually_ pull through it. Jisung depleted nearly his entire magic reserve, and Felix slept for two full days.” 

Minho nods and then freezes as panic wells up inside of him. “Two _days_? How long have I been asleep?!” 

Chan bites his lip avoiding Minho’s gaze. “About a week?” 

Minho is going to kill Jisung. 

Chan must be able to see his murderous intent because he speaks up again, though is mindful not to irritate Minho’s headache, “He isn’t faring much better than you, Min. Felix was passed out for two days, but Jisung depleted a lot more of his energy. He only woke up yesterday.” 

Minho wants to snap that he doesn’t care because _he_ isn’t one of the idiots that tried to tackle a spell way out of his league. But there’s a sudden sharp pain in the back of his head that has him gasping. He drops his head into his hands just as Chan reaches out to hold him. 

“Shit, are you okay?” 

“My head,” Minho whimpers, unable to get much more out as another strong pain pulses through his brain. 

“Hang on,” Chan murmurs before moving away. He comes back with some drink that he gently helps Minho swallow down. It doesn’t taste great, but Minho has gotten used to the strange earthy remedies of his witch friends. The effect is fast, the pain receding and Minho sighs lightly when Chan takes the drink away. 

Minho leans back against the headboard. “How long am I going to be feeling like this?” 

“I’m not sure. Felix and I have basically moved in this week to look after you and Jisung. I’m trying to figure out why you were even affected at all,” Chan says, gesturing back towards the desk where Minho can now see a multitude of spellbooks and old scrolls have taken the place of his usual textbooks. 

“What the hell were they even trying to summon?”

Chan sighs. “I mean… it’s not really my place to say—”

Minho interrupts firmly, “Chan.” 

“I’ll get them, okay? They can explain what they tried to do,” Chan says instead and it’s only now that Minho notices the dark circles under the witch’s eyes. Minho softens a little. 

“Thank you, Channie,” He says instead of snapping for more answers. 

Chan gives him a small, tired smile, before making his way out of the room. 

Now alone, Minho has the opportunity to look around his room. For the most part everything is exactly as he’d left it. Other than the additions to his desk, his dresser is lined with various vials and ingredients, likely things Chan thinks will be important later on. His hamper is still overflowing because he’d fallen behind on laundry, his bookshelf is still organized by color, his closet is open just enough to see the mess of clothing and a person standing— 

As soon as Minho sees the figure in his closet doorway his head gives its most violent throb yet and he yelps. 

“He finally left,” The person mutters, rolling his eyes, “It was already annoying that you’ve been knocked out for so long, but then that stupid witch had to spend almost every minute in here too?” 

Minho is so caught off-guard that he can’t begin to speak. He feels like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. 

As the figure moves further into the room, closer to the bed, Minho can see he has spiraled horns curling out of his hair, a thin black tail swaying lazily behind him. If it weren’t for those features he would look like any other ordinary human. 

“What—” Minho swallows thickly, his mouth feeling dry, “What are you? What do you want?” 

“You can call me Seungmin,” The being says, and Minho would laugh if not for the fear holding him captive. Seungmin? For such an obviously other-worldly creature?

Seungmin’s eyes narrow, “You might want to consider your thoughts more carefully, human.” 

Minho’s surprise must be evident, because Seungmin laughs. “Oh yes, I can hear everything you’re thinking. Kinda cute how scared you are of me already.” 

“I-I’m not—”

Seungmin is hovering over Minho so fast that Minho didn’t even see him move. Seungmin’s legs bracket his hips and his arms on either side of Minho’s head. Minho is effectively caged against the headboard. Seungmin leans in so their faces are only inches apart. From this close Minho can see that his teeth are sharper than a human’s and his eyes are entirely black. 

“Don’t lie to me, Minho.” 

Minho shivers at the sound of his name rolling from Seungmin’s tongue. Chan should be back by now. Why isn’t Chan back? Minho wants to push Seungmin away, but he can’t seem to muster up the strength to move. 

“You don’t need to be afraid of me though. As cute as it is, I’d love to see some _other_ expressions from you,” Seungmin says, voice low and smooth. Minho shivers again. 

“W-what?”

Seungmin grins at Minho’s confusion. And then he’s gone, leaving Minho tense and trembling and alone. 

The door to the bedroom opens a beat later and Chan enters, Felix and Jisung trailing after him. 

Chan is about to start speaking but stops when he sees Minho, his face falling in concern, “Minho? Are you okay? Is it your head again?” 

The eldest witch is by his bedside quickly, and Minho would tease him for being such a mother hen in another situation, but right now he’s too shaken to think. What the fuck just happened? What the fuck was that thing—was _Seungmin_? 

Felix and Jisung both look sheepish and worried, standing close together by the door as Chan flutters aimlessly. 

“I-I’m okay,” Minho says weakly, but he doesn’t remember giving his mouth permission to move. 

“Are you sure? You’re so pale, and you’re shaking,” Chan presses, but Minho shakes his head. 

“I’m okay, I tried to move too much I think.” He swallows thickly. Chan doesn’t seem entirely convinced, but he gives in. He instead turns to look at the other two witches expectantly. 

The small act has Minho feeling a little more comfortable. And with Chan here he doesn’t feel nearly as afraid that Seungmin will come back. Seungmin had been pretty adamant about getting Minho alone. So with _three_ witches in the room, surely he was fine.

“Do you want to tell Minho what you were trying to summon?” Chan asks, sounding very much like he’s scolding them. 

Jisung’s cheeks are on fire and Felix is staring resolutely at the ground. The latter speaks up first, “I just want to say, I’m really sorry you got hurt Minho, I should have known better than to try a summoning spell like this.” 

Of course Felix is the first to try to make amends, but he’s not the one Minho really wants to hear it from. The human offers Felix a small smile of thanks before turning his gaze to Jisung. 

“What did you do, Jisung?” Minho asks, his voice still small from his scare. Whatever Seungmin is, he knows he’s only here because of whatever spell Jisung had attempted. 

Jisung stays silent for long enough that Chan is about to push him, but then he blurts out, “Just promise you won’t judge me, okay? I already know it was dumb, I don’t need you to laugh at me too.” 

Minho swallows down the anger starting to well up in his chest. Jisung looks like he’s about to burst into tears and as angry and scared as Minho is right now, he doesn’t want to seriously upset Jisung. “Ok, I promise.” 

Jisung licks his lips, and then admits, “I was trying to summon an incubus.” 

Minho blinks. Oh, fuck. 

“And it didn’t work?” His voice sounds tiny. 

“No.” Jisung pouts. “I don’t know what exactly went wrong to hurt you too, but I am sorry. I won’t try this again until I’m a stronger witch.” 

Chan cuts in, “You will _never_ try this again.” He continues lecturing the younger witches but Minho’s mind is spinning. 

An incubus. 

Seungmin is an incubus. 

~

Minho can _almost_ chalk Seungmin up to his imagination. He’s spent most of the last week in the company of somebody else. He’s too afraid to be alone and risk the demon showing up again. He’s even gone as far as sleeping in bed with Jisung. 

And so far it’s working. 

So, he really isn’t expecting Seungmin to show up while he and Jeongin are lounging around at the older’s apartment. Minho had learned after he’d woken up that Jeongin and Chan had been the ones to heal him up and help him battle his possession. Although, the witches hadn’t recognized it as a possession. 

Minho hasn’t told anyone. Though he’s considered it a few times.

If not for his sake then at least for Chan’s. Despite having tried to tell the eldest witch that he’s _fine_ , Chan is hellbent on figuring out why Minho was so affected by the failed summoning. Minho knows that telling him will get Chan to stop staying up into the early morning doing research, but everytime he even thinks about speaking up his head throbs and his skin burns. 

Minho is positive Seungmin is behind that. 

But he hasn’t seen the incubus since the day he’d woken up. Until now. 

Jeongin is reading through his own textbooks, having come home with Minho after their shared math class to hang out upon the human’s request. If anyone has noticed that Minho doesn’t like being left alone anymore, they haven’t mentioned it, but something tells Minho Jeongin is beginning to catch on. The youngest has always been more observant than anyone gives him credit for.

Minho has just wandered into the kitchen to grab them something to eat, when he finds Seungmin leaning casually against the fridge. 

“Hey, long time no see right?”

Minho stops in his tracks, frozen. 

“Don’t just stand there, come closer. I’ve been so lonely,” Seungmin says the last part with a sad pout, but his eyes are burning. 

Minho obeys, thinking about Jeongin not that far away. He’s scared of Seungmin, but more than anything he doesn’t want Jeongin to get caught up in this. He’s surprised the witch hasn’t heard Seungmin speaking.

“Awe, you listened!” 

“H-How doesn’t—”

“You’re the only one that can see me and hear me,” Seungmin interrupts. He pushes off the fridge so he can advance on Minho. He circles behind Minho and his hands find their way to Minho’s shoulders. “You’re the only one that can _feel_ me.” 

Minho’s mouth feels dry and he whispers, “What do you want from me?”

Seungmin laughs loudly and Minho winces. Even though Seungmin had just explained that Jeongin couldn’t hear him, he’s still anxious. 

“You know what I am. Isn’t it obvious?” 

Minho grimaces. “What, so you want to fuck me? Get off? Is that it?” 

Seungmin laughs again, although this time it sounds more condescending than anything. “Oh, that’s right you’re a human. Not too familiar with how beings like me work, hm?” 

His hands slide down Minho’s chest to grip lightly at his pecs and Minho can’t help the shudder that runs through him. “I want _you_ to get off, sweetheart. I’ll feel good when you do.” 

Seungmin’s hands slide further down Minho’s body, and Minho can’t help but gasp. 

“Minho? Are you okay?” Jeongin’s voice calls from the other room. 

“Yeah, are you okay, Minho?” Seungmin mocks, one hand brushing between Minho’s legs. Minho is mortified to realize he’s getting hard. 

“I’m fine!” Minho’s voice is shrill when he calls back. 

It’s a clear lie, Minho has no doubt that Jeongin is going to investigate and he’s mortified. He wriggles in Seungmin’s hold, hissing, “Let me go, he’s gonna see!” 

“You’re shy?” Seungmin jokes, and Minho turns his head to glare at the demon. Seungmin rolls his eyes. “I’m getting tired of waiting around for you, human,” he squeezes at Minho’s dick for emphasis, “I don’t know how much longer I can hold back.”

Minho bites back a moan. Seungmin leans down to nip at Minho’s ear before whispering, “I’ll be nice and let you go today, but eventually one of your little friends is going to walk in on you like this, all hard and desperate for me. I don’t like sharing, but for a pretty thing like you I’d make an exception.” 

There are footsteps coming towards the kitchen now, and Minho pants, “O-okay, okay, just please—”

Seungmin presses a kiss behind Minho’s ear, “I’ll see you soon, then.” 

Seungmin is gone and Minho has just enough time to collapse onto his knees before Jeongin turns into the room. 

“Shit! Are you okay?” 

Minho curls into himself just a little, his skin burning and his head has started to ache distantly. He doesn’t even want to think about the tent in his jeans.

“I-I just got light-headed.” 

Jeongin is gentle when he helps Minho stand back up, “Should I call Chan?” 

Minho groans, “Felix has finally managed to get him to take a rest day, I don’t want to bother him.” Jeongin is biting his lip uncertainty, so Minho says, “I promise, I’m okay. I didn’t eat enough today.” 

He’s about to start listing off all the things he could cook for the two of them to get the young witch off his case, but Jeongin stops him, “It’s because of the spell Jisung messed up right? It’s still bothering you?” 

The heat under his skin grows more intense, “I don’t think so,” He answers quickly. He knows Seungmin must be somewhere. Must know what he’s thinking and doing at all times. The idea makes him feel like he’s being held hostage in his own mind. 

Jeongin regards him for a moment longer, but Minho doesn’t offer anything else. Eventually, the witch sighs, turning towards the fridge, “Fine, but I’m cooking. Go lay down or something.” 

Minho doesn’t need to be told twice. His altercation with Seungmin has left him drained and all he wants to do right now is take a long rest. He shuffles back to the living room where he plops onto the couch Jeongin had previously been laid out on. He considers doing his homework, or catching up on the notes he’d missed from the previous week. 

Or wandering to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He glares at his crotch. 

But he’s already sprawled out on the couch, and he can hear Jeongin rummaging around in the kitchen. For some reason he needs that right now, needs to know that someone is nearby.

“I’m right here too, you know.” 

Minho nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Seungmin’s voice. 

So much for getting some rest. 

“Didn’t we just come to an agreement? Why are you here?” 

Seungmin frowns, his tail swishing a little, “It really is pretty boring staying inside your head all day, you know.” 

Minho blinks. Seriously?

“That’s your own fault. _You_ possessed _me_ , remember?” 

Seungmin raises an eyebrow, “And _your friends_ summoned me. It isn’t my fault they were both too exhausted to handle a possession.” 

“Why possess any of us then? Why not just go back to the underworld or whatever?” Minho grumbles, although he is a little interested to hear Seungmin’s response. 

“Your friends really need to educate you about summonings. When demons are summoned we have to fulfill our purpose. Your friends couldn’t summon me physically, but they managed to summon a less powerful version of me. If I didn’t possess someone while the spell was still in progress I’d be trapped in the human world, invisible to everyone, for the rest of time. So I picked you, as not to accidentally _kill_ either of your idiot friends,” Seungmin explains and Minho’s head is spinning.

“Oh,” he says eloquently.

“Yeah.”

Minho swallows, trying not to imagine what would have happened if he _hadn’t_ happened to come home early that day. Would Seungmin have possessed one of them and inadvertently killed them? Minho couldn’t imagine the demon deciding to spend the rest of eternity trapped in the human world. 

“You shouldn’t think about that stuff,” Seungmin offers, his voice is weirdly gentle compared to every other time he’s spoken. Minho doesn’t know what to think about it.

Licking his dry lips Minho croaks, “So, then, uh… what is your purpose?” 

That has Seungmin’s usual attitude returning. “You already know the answer to this.”

“So… once you—” Minho falters slightly. “—get me off? You’ll leave?” 

Seungmin shrugs, “Technically, you’ll be able to release me of my bond at that point, yes.” 

“Minho? Are you talking to someone?” Jeongin’s calls from the kitchen and Minho curses. 

“Yeah! Just on the phone with— !” He hurries to come up with something, “Hyunjin! We have that dance competition coming up, so I was checking to see if he thought he could compete.” 

Jeongin makes his way into the room then, humming noncommittally, “Are you even going to be able to compete at this rate?” 

Minho glances up at Seungmin, who is leaning against the far wall now. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

This time, it doesn’t feel like a lie. 

~

Minho doesn’t waste much time. 

Jisung is mildly suspicious that Minho suddenly doesn’t want to share a bed, but ultimately he’s just happy to have his tiny twin bed to himself again. Jeongin had gone home a few hours ago, once Jisung had returned from his own classes, and now Minho was alone. 

For the first time in a week, Minho was completely alone. 

Ok, well Jisung was only a little ways down the hall, but still. 

Seungmin doesn’t seem to be wasting time either. As soon as Minho closes his bedroom door there's a small huffed laugh behind him. 

“I didn’t think you’d be ready _this_ quickly.” There’s a teasing lilt to his tone and Minho can’t help but flush. 

“You’re tired of waiting, and I’m tired of feeling like someone is watching my every move,” He states. 

Seungmin hums, “Fair enough.” 

“So what now?” Minho starts awkwardly, moving into the room so he can sit on the edge of his bed, “Do we just… have sex?” 

Seungmin snorts at the wording, not at all oblivious to the way Minho has crossed his legs and is avoiding his eyes. He’s clearly uncomfortable. 

“Why don’t we do something a little different,” Seungmin’s voice is soft, an attempt to ease the human into this, “Get your toys out.” 

Minho’s cheeks heat up, “How did you know—”

“Minho, babe, I’ve been living in your head for two weeks. I know you have a sex toy collection.”

Minho chokes, but quickly slides off the bed so he can dig around under his bed. He finally pulls out a sleek looking box and places it on the bed. “This is so fucking weird,” he mutters. 

Seungmin laughs behind him, coming forward to start rummaging around through the box. It’s well-kept, organized and everything individually packaged and separate. And it’s extensive. Seungmin had known about the toys Minho had, but seeing them is making him all the more excited. 

He collects a few toys out of the box before moving back. Minho stares at the items in the demon’s hands and swallows. A fairly large dildo, a pair of bullet vibrators, the fancy vibrating cockring Minho had yet to try out, and a bottle of lube. 

“Let’s start, simple,” Seungmin says conversationally, depositing the toys on the bed so he can relocate the box to the floor. “I want you to tape these to your nipples,” Seungmin explains, holding up the bullets. 

Minho inhales sharply. He wants to ask how Seungmin had known about his most sensitive spot, but quickly remembers that Seungmin basically knows everything about him. That knowledge used to set him on edge, and it still does, but knowing that Seungmin knows _exactly_ what Minho wants sexually has arousal building in Minho’s core. 

Minho slips his shirt off and hesitates only a moment before discarding his pants and boxers too. He’s going to get naked at some point, might as well just get it over with. Once naked, the human crawls into bed where the bullets are pressed into his hands. Seungmin moves away for a moment, but only to snatch a roll of tape off of the nearby desk. 

The bullets are connected to a wire that leads to a little remote control and truthfully they’re one of Minho’s favorite toys. He wonders if that’s why Seungmin picked them out. 

Minho’s hands are shaky when he tapes the little ovals to his nipples, the cold plastic making the buds harden in no time. 

“Turn them on,” Seungmin orders, his own voice seeming a little lower as his own desire becomes more apparent. 

Minho turns the dial to a medium setting, letting out a gasp at the feeling of both nipples being stimulated. It makes him want to squirm, so he does. He drops the remote to the bed to grasp at the sheets below him, as he moans. 

Seungmin looks mesmerized. 

“W-what next?” Minho pants, his cock starting to fill out already. 

Seungmin is pleasantly surprised that Minho is taking some level of initiative. “Put the cockring on and then finger yourself for me.” 

“A-aren’t you going to touch me?” 

“Not this time,” Seungmin denies, smiling at how flushed Minho looks as he carefully slides the cockring onto his semi. Seungmin speaks as Minho coats his fingers. “I want to enjoy the show tonight.” 

Minho reddens at those words, eyes focused on himself as he shifts to bring his fingers down to his hole. He’s done this probably hundreds of times, but knowing that someone is watching him, that _Seungmin_ is watching him, makes him feel like his skin is on fire. 

Pushing two slick fingers inside Minho lets his eyes flutter shut. He hasn’t done this in a while and the slight burn was more than welcoming. He doesn’t waste much time, pumping his fingers and soon adding a third. His cock is straining against the ring now, even though he hasn’t turned the vibrations on he’s getting overwhelmed. 

His free hand searches for the remote control, about to reduce the speed of the bullet vibrators but Seungmin’s voice calls, “Turn them up.” 

Minho finds himself listening without a second thought. The increased vibrations against his nipples has his toes curling and he whines loudly. 

“You’re ready for something bigger?” 

Minho nods dazedly, twisting his fingers further inside of himself, “Y-yeah.” 

Minho doesn’t remember when the room started feeling so hot, so heavy, but he feels like every breath is labored. Seungmin looks like he’s glowing as he demands, “Turn the cockring on.” 

It’s like Minho can’t deny Seungmin as he shakily turns the ring on to a low setting. Minho practically convulses at the amount of pleasure assaulting his dick. He wonders briefly if Seungmin has some kind of control over his mind, but that idea is quickly pushed aside when Seungmin speaks again. 

“Use the toy now.” 

Minho is trembling as he reaches for the toy. It’s not very thick, but it’s long. He hasn’t used it for a while, so he wonders what about it had stuck out to Seungmin. He chances a glance up at the demon to see him smiling coyly. Although, Minho can clearly see the excited shake to Seungmin’s hands and the way his pants are tented. 

Minho blinks. Does Seungmin have a dick?

Seungmin barks out a sudden laugh, “Of course, I have a dick? Why are you thinking about that?” 

Pressing the dildo to his rim Minho huffs, “Shut up! I don’t know— fucking— _demon anatomy_ or whatever!” 

Seungmin’s amused look turns devious. “Very true, maybe I’ll give you a lesson next time.” 

Minho is so caught off-guard by Seungmin’s tease, that the toy slips just a little too far, too fast inside of him and he gasps, “F-fuck.” 

“There you go,” Seungmin breathes, his voice breaking into a quiet moan, “Push it all the way inside.” 

Whimpering, Minho pushes the toy further and _further_ , oh fuck, he’d forgotten how _deep_ this toy went. “S-seungmin,” Minho mewls unthinkingly. 

Minho turns his teary eyes up to see Seungmin leaning heavily against his dresser, hand pressed to his crotch. Seungmin’s eyes look like they're glowing, but Minho can’t be sure. 

“Fuck yourself.” 

And Minho does, pushing and pulling the toy desperately, moaning with every brush against his prostate. He can’t remember ever feeling this good while masturbating before. Fuck, has he even felt this good during sex before? 

“I wanna cum,” Minho blubbers, choking back a sob as he starts shifting his hips to meet each push of the toy, “Seungmin, I wanna cum!” 

Seungmin grins, pointy teeth on full display, “Yeah? What if I want more from you? What if I want to pull every last orgasm out of your body, until you can’t even remember what sex _was_ before me?”

Seungmin shifts closer to the bed, leaning forward to nose at Minho’s neck. He groans at the smell of the pretty human before taking a moment to lick at the sweat there. His hand reaches forward to remove the cockring from Minho’s dick, and Minho gasps at the gentle drag of the demon’s talons along his length. 

“Cum for me, Minho.” 

Minho cums so hard that he’s sure he blacks out for a moment. His mouth drops open in a guttural moan and his back bows off the bed. When he finally returns to himself he finds his chest is sticky with sweat and cum, and his thighs are shaking.

The toy is pulled out of his body slowly, and he whines at the loss. He blinks his eyes open when he feels the bullets get removed, and is met with Seungmin standing over him. The demon looks sated and content. 

“You might just be the prettiest thing, I’ve ever had the pleasure of feeding from,” Seungmin says lightly and Minho snorts. It’s a weak sound, considering the human feels on the verge of passing out. 

“It’s too bad I didn’t get the chance to fuck you myself, but this was fulfilling, all things considered,” Seungmin continues and Minho whacks at him lightly. 

“Do I have to banish you?” 

Seungmin’s surprise seems genuine, “Huh?” 

“What if I… didn’t make you leave yet?” 

Now it’s Seungmin’s turn to blink in surprise. But then a smile spreads over his face, “All that work to keep me away and now you don’t want to get rid of me? What’s a guy supposed to think?” 

Minho groans at the return of Seungmin’s mocking jabs. “Do you _want_ to get sent back to hell?” 

Seungmin frowns. And Minho feels a little guilty. He doesn’t know much about the underworld, but… he’s sure it isn’t pleasant, even for demons. 

“You can stay for awhile, if you want,” Minho mumbles lamely, “I wouldn’t mind.” 

Seungmin’s smile is back just like that, “I’ll have to feed more often, you know.” 

Minho’s cheeks burn, “Whatever, that’s fine.” 

“Can I meet your friends?” 

The question is so out of left-field that Minho nearly chokes on air. “What?!”

“I could make myself visible to them for short amounts of time. I know you’re worried about how worried they are. If they meet me they might not be that… worried anymore?” 

Minho looks at Seungmin like he’s grown another head. This is the first time he’s ever heard Seungmin fumble over his words. And as confusing as that is, he can’t believe what Seungmin is saying. 

“Y-yeah… um, I guess? What the fuck?” 

Seungmin grins, and it’s the first time the demon has shown such sincere happiness and Minho is left completely baffled.

Figures, Jisung managed to summon the one sex demon that was interested in _making friends_. 

Seungmin pouts at Minho’s thoughts, “Hey, the underworld is lonely okay?” 

Minho can’t do this anymore. “I already agreed! You can’t use puppy eyes on me if I already said yes, oh my god! Just—fuck—just help me to the bathroom, you idiot.” 

Which Seungmin does. And if Minho moans loud enough to wake Jisung up when he lets Seungmin ‘feed’ from him under the warm spray, then he’s just going to consider it payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the story! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
